linkmefandomcom-20200214-history
Max Black
Max Black (MaxBlack123) was a FANDOM user who was active from July 2015 until March 2019. He was one of the two co-heads on the School of Rock wiki. Max was involved in some cross wiki drama during mid-2017 through early 2018, with The ‘Adventures’ lasting until March 2018; which came with an announcement, from his personally, that it would be his last. He was mixed up in The ‘Adventures’ as he was sticking by his adopted Brother, Jax Garcia. His goal was to make a successful wiki and was wanting to pursue higher roles on FANDOM in the future. On March 23, 2019, Max officially announced during a statement with Gaurav, that he would no longer be continuing his commitments on FANDOM and that he would be focusing on more positive projects although he would not rule out a short return. With the statement, he also confirmed that his replacement was a ‘new face‘ and ‘family friend’. From 2019 through 2021, Black starred on the second spin-off series of ''The ‘Adventures’'', called ''Why, Me?''. Personal Life Max grew up in London, lived in California, and is now living abroad in Hong Kong. He grew up with eight siblings, one older brother, four younger sisters and three younger brothers. He is very close with all his family, but his elder brother. Drake is married and is expecting his second child in June 2019. Also, Amelie is engaged and is on her pathway of becoming a teacher; she is currently doing her degree. The other sibilings are all still in school. Two of his younger sibilings, are actually adopted. One have a big name on FANDOM, Jax Garcia. He has got a younger sister named, Sarah Garcia. Jax and Max have formed a great bond. In September 2017, he temporarily dated Sarah de La Cruz. However, the couple decided to separate due to both needing to focus on work, school and their own lives. A couple of weeks later, Max started going out with colleague and former antagonist, Klarissa White. After a month of dating, Klarissa broke up with him, after finding someone else in real life. Max found out she was cheating, but they reconciled and remained friends. Appearance Max has got brown hair and hazel color eyes. Max is average height, at around five foot ten. He has neck length hair and is skinny. Personality Max's personality is very bold. Max is very lively and can be fiery when needs to be. He has a passion for animals and nature and also loves History and English. He loves his family and has formed a great relationship with them. He also loves his friends and has formed many friendships on FANDOM. Relationships Jax Garcia Brother Jax is the younger brother to Max and they have a very close bond. Jax was adopted and is like a best friend to Max, the story of adopting Jax is very emotional and the pair will always stick by each other. Olivia Grayson Best Friend/Former Enemy/Ex–Girlfirend Liv, used to be part of E.C.B, which is how Liv met Max. They were enemies at the beginning, but as Liv found herself, they became quite close friends and even became “besties”, as they continued to be partners in crime in The ‘Adventures’. They got to a stage, where they both reciprocated romantic feelings and dated for a while. They had on and off feelings for each other, but after Liv exposed her true identity, things got complicated, although the pair remain best friends. Sarah de La Cruz Best Friend/Former Enemy/Ex–Girlfriend Sarah and Max have been partners in crime ever since E.C.B. wanted to take over Community Central. They are good friends and have been through a lot together. There were stages when the pair were enemies, and they even dated in September 2017, but broke up due to needing to focus on their jobs and due to the sake of reality. Sarah decided to quit FANDOM that month, but the pair vowed to remain best friends and keep in touch. They were invlolved in a love triangle with Jax Garcia, but it was resolved and none of them are dating each other anymore. Klarissa White Friend/Former Enemy/Ex–Girlfriend; Cheated On/Former Colleague When Klarissa entered The ‘Adventures’, she was an antagonist. Max and her did have hatred for each other, as Max stuck up for his friends. When Jax and Sarah had a duel to see who had the rights for the School of Rock Wiki, it ended up that Klarissa and Max would be running it together, temporarily, as co–heads. They decided to put their differences aside and run the wiki. Within time, Klarissa and Max (nicknamed Kax), decided to form a professional relationship and started dating one another. In October 2017, the pair battled to keep their rights permenantly on the SOR wiki, sadly they lost to Sarah de La Cruz and then both resigned on November 17, 2017, after just under two months of being co–heads. That same month, the couple broke up, due to a mishap of Klarissa cheating on Max, the pair got into a series of arguments, but decided to remain friends; with Max forgiving her. As for their romantic life, Max stated ‘exes are exes for a reason and sadly people move on’. Fallon Lynn Friend When Fallon and Max met, Max was suspicious of Fallon, he had the suspicion that she was evil. With a couple of arguments, as they got to know each other, they both grew closer as friends. After a family feud with Fallon’s family, Max would always be there to support her and support her company, Atlantica. Fallon and Max keep in close contact and are currently friends. Russ D. Snyder Friend/Former Enemy/Fake Ex–Husband Russ and Max were the worst of friends, they were even worse then arch enemies. They never got on, due to Russ being the leader of the ROU, and Max being part of The ‘Adventures’ group. Max tricked him several times and even got married to him, but with Russ’s plans failing he immediately filed a divorce and went to the crunckle. With time passing, Russ decided that he is truly good and Russ and Max started to become good friends, they’re currently friends but do not remain in contact. Trivia *He has nine siblings. They're respectively, twenty-four, twenty-one, nineteen, a set of twins being age seventeen and finally an age fifteen. He also has two siblings, whom are related and are both adopted into his family. In fact, one of them has a big name on FANDOM, Jax Garcia. He has a sister, Sarah Garcia. They're nineteen and seventeen years old respectively. *Max is twenty-two years old. *His username was TDGFan123, which was then changed to, MaxBlack123. *Max‘s occupation was a hairdresser, and is now a teacher. *He was the co-head on the School of Rock wiki. *He was a wiki user from 2015 and was on and off up until March 2019; when he confirmed his departure, through a statement. *He was in a family band, with his younger siblings, Amelie and Benji. *He plays the piano and takes singing lessons. *Jax Garcia was the first family member to be on FANDOM, followed by Max. It was hinted that younger brother, Benji Black, was a user, although that was confirmed as fake. As of late October, Amelie Black, his younger sister was the third member of Max’s family to have an account on FANDOM. *He has admitted his 'favourite' siblings, or the ones he closest to are Amelie Black, Jax Garcia and Benji Black, the closest three in age. He does not have a great relationship with his only older sibling, Drake. *He is from and was born in London, lived in California and is currently living in Hong Kong. *The only antagonist he did not meet was CR.992, due to having ‘other commitments’ during that adventure.